The Stonewall
by kokoroyominyane
Summary: A boy and his evil split personality Ruke.
1. The Stonewall Prolouge

**The Stonewall**

First I heard it.

Then I saw it.

The most horrifying thing I've ever set eyes on.

Reality.

"Ok this time during our session I will be showing you some pictures and I would like you to tell me what you see." A husky voice rung into my ears breaking me out of my trip to space. "Uh... ok?" I replied eyeing my so-called therapist Mr. Homely. My parents thought I needed help so they sent me to this semi hell place twice a week.

Mr. Homely showed me the first picture. "I see a... I see an egg..." I said rolling my eyes and looking in the other direction. The truth is I didn't really see an egg but if I told him what I really saw I bet those glasses of his would have broken right then. There flashed the second. "A pony," I spat. Mr. Homely's face showed frustration. "Listen boy," he sneered, "I want truthful answers from you. This isn't some fairy tale or whatever is going on in that head of yours, but when you enter this building life is no longer fun and games. You got that?"

"Uh… yeah I got that loud and wet." I replied blankly wiping my face. He let out a low growl then sat back in his chair. "Now let's try this again, Mr. Lune. What do you see?" I sat there staring at the sheet with a dead look in my eyes. "I see innocent people being slaughtered." Mr. Homely's eyes widened at my dark response. We sat there in silence until he moved on to the next picture.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**The Stonewall**

First I heard it.

Then I saw it.

The most horrifying thing I've ever set eyes on.

Reality.

"Ok this time during our session I will be showing you some pictures and I would like you to tell me what you see." A husky voice rung into my ears breaking me out of my trip to space. "Uh... ok?" I replied eyeing my so-called therapist Mr. Homely. My parents thought I needed help so they sent me to this semi hell place twice a week.

Mr. Homely showed me the first picture. "I see a... I see an egg..." I said rolling my eyes and looking in the other direction. The truth is I didn't really see an egg but if I told him what I really saw I bet those glasses of his would have broken right then. There flashed the second. "A pony," I spat. Mr. Homely's face showed frustration. "Listen boy," he sneered, "I want truthful answers from you. This isn't some fairy tale or whatever is going on in that head of yours, but when you enter this building life is no longer fun and games. You got that?"

"Uh… yeah I got that loud and wet." I replied blankly wiping my face. He let out a low growl then sat back in his chair. "Now let's try this again, Mr. Lune. What do you see?" I sat there staring at the sheet with a dead look in my eyes. "I see innocent people being slaughtered." Mr. Homely's eyes widened at my dark response. We sat there in silence until he moved on to the next picture.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Ruke

**Chapter 2**

It was cold outside. The wind was blowing and the sky was dark, and yet there were still children playing about. _Idiots. _I thought quietly to myself, _Ok let's see what this place has to offer. _

Walking around wasn't as amusing as I thought it was going to be. Especially since the children I passed either glared at me or ran away when I got near. What did I do really? *bump* _Did I run into something?_ I glanced down to see a little boy who came up to my waist line. _He was probably five or six_. I thought looking down at the boy. "Sorry kid," I started when the boy's eyes widened. Suddenly the boy broke out into tears. Wailing and bawling so loud the other kids turned around and stared at me with suspicious eyes. Just like adults when a kid starts to cry, perfect!

I sighed, and bent down lower so I matched the boy's height. "Look kid, I really don't know why you're crying but there is nothing to worry about." When I said that the boy quieted down and he bent his head down causing his hair to cover his eyes. "Kid?" I asked sheepishly. Something wasn't right. A few seconds later he lifted his head back up except something was different. His eyes were blood red and his pupils were dilated into slits. "You're the-" the kid said but the rest was unheard. But after he finished I felt my eyes get heavy, and before I knew it I blacked out.

When I woke up I was huddled up in a alleyway corner. I was trembling? _How did I get here anyway? _I thought as I glanced around, taking everything in. _What is that? Is that… blood? _On the other side of the alley's wall was mostly dark and hard to see anything but I could make out something like an arm. As soon as I saw that I glanced down at my hands.

I was covered in blood! And I was sure it wasn't mine. I put my hands down and slowly slid myself up the wall. Slowly I made my way over to the body across from me. When I got close enough, I found the small body of a young boy. He was about five or… six. His face was wrecked and his arms and legs were smothered and cracked. Beside him was a metal pipe covered in his blood. After taking all this in I realized that it was the boy from earlier.

_What is going on? _I thought as I rushed out of the alleyway. Outside there were no cars and it was raining. The area was dark. I walked quickly and quietly to the first sign I saw. I wasn't too far from my house. I looked both ways down the street and headed in the direction of my house.

When I got home I saw my father, though it was late he was so engrossed in his show he didn't even notice me. I looked in the kitchen and didn't see my mother so she must have gone to bed. I tip toed my way up the stairs and into my room. Stripped and got into the shower to cleanse myself of the dried red fluid that had clung itself on to me. After I got out of the shower, I picked up my clothes and began to wash the stains out with the water in the sink.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw someone standing behind me. I quickly jerked around. There was in fact someone there but it wasn't just someone. It was me. "Wh- who are you?" I asked the person. They weren't solid, more like a faded version. "Me?" It replied. "Well, if you must know… I am you." "What?" I replied dumbfounded. "State your name." It commanded. "Luke Lune?" I said. "Yes and I'm your split persona Ruke Luone." It smirked. "Split persona?" I repeated. "Only you can see me. But don't worry I will have control of your body soon and you'll be the one that has to wait their turn." Ruke grinned. I looked at him in disbelief. _What the heck is he talking about?_ I thought. "Now this should be interesting." Ruke laughed.


End file.
